The True Power Confined
by Lunapokema
Summary: I've updated!Crossover between CCS, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter. But it looks like Sakura has more then Clow Cards to deal with... R&R Peeps!!!!
1. New People, New Problems

Hi, I'm sorta new at this it's my first fanfic....  
  
Li: Liar!!  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Li: You know what I'm talking about. This is not your first fan fic.  
  
Me:*_* Fine. So it's not my first fic, but it's going to be my first one with  
  
a plot.  
  
Li: Yeah sure. You wouldn't know a plot if it walked up to you and introduced  
  
itself.  
  
Me:-_-* Okay I am getting really annoyed with you now!  
  
Li: Oh, I'm so scared what's the big bad author going to do to me?!?  
  
Me: Okay!(Grabs a pencil and starts to erase a scene out of the script) I'm  
  
getting rid of the kissing scene between you and Sakura!!!!  
  
Li: Ahhh!! No not that. Anything but that!Please I promise I'll be good!  
  
Me: Oop's to late. I can't remember what it said. ^_^  
  
Li: Nooooo!!!!! Write it over please!  
  
Me: I warned you. But your punishment isn't over yet.^_-  
  
Li: I'ts not?  
  
Me oh no.^_^ Hey Keeeeerrrrrroooooooo  
  
Li: No not the stuffed animal!  
  
Kero: Who are you calling a Stuffed Animal, kid?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: Yah Li. Who are calling a stuffed animal. I don't see any in here. Do  
  
you? Oh, and Kero.  
  
Kero: Yes.  
  
Me:I am now granting you the power to change into your final form any time you  
  
wan't before and after the fic.  
  
Keroberous:(Transformed) All right!!!!  
  
Me: Good. Now go roast his butt for complaining about my fic!  
  
Keroberous: With pleasure Lunapokema.( Start's chasing Li around set, while  
  
luanching fireballs at him).  
  
Me: good now that that's out of the way...  
  
Okay here's the deal. I did write one, count 'em one fan fiction. But in my  
  
opinion it was really bad. Fortunately the site that had it is now shut down,  
  
but I might rewrite it.So anyway the story start's out a little strange, but  
  
that's just how it is, and trust me it will get better I swear!!!!! And I see  
  
you back you there Li.Okay on with the fic!  
  
Li if you don't stop doing that I'm gonna give Tori magical powers!! Oh and  
  
one last thing Sakura is not a clueless flake k?!!!?!?!?!?!?! And major  
  
thanks to Scaredycat88 for all of the support she has given me, and the fact  
  
she got me to actually write this. So feel free to blame her if it's bad! Just  
  
kidding now let's really get on with thr fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own anything here except the story. The characters are property of  
  
CLAMP and the other wonderful people who created these shows. I mean let's  
  
face it if I owned any of this stuff no one would watch it because it would  
  
suck okay! And I don't own any of the songs that I use in this entire series.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE TRUE POWER CONFINED  
  
Ch. 1  
  
New People, New Problems  
  
  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep...  
  
"Mmmmmmm...five more minutes." Yawn's a honey-brown haired girl.  
  
'Yep, that's me.Sakura Avalon, just a normal 10-year old girl. Yeah right,  
  
my life is nothing but normal. Well, unless you consider the ability to use  
  
magic, and the fact that I have to capture Clow Card's an everyday thing.  
  
What are clow cards? I'll get into that later, but for the most they're just  
  
cards with magical capabilities. I only have a few, the last card I captured  
  
was the Fight Card. I wouldn't have been able to capture that card if it  
  
wasn't for Meilin and Li. Ahhhhh, Li. Hey don't get me wrong here he's just a  
  
friend, an extremely cute guy, but he's still just a friend. Besides I have  
  
my heart set on someone else. But that's beside the point. So anyway I have  
  
to collect these cards for Kero the guardian beast of the seal, and all in  
  
all it's been pretty weird, but little was I to know it was about to get even  
  
weirder.......  
  
(Dream)  
  
'Hush now my baby............sleep like your rocked by the  
  
stream...........................and I'll be with you, when you  
  
dream............................I see you smiling............... and holding  
  
you I'm smiling too......................holding you I'm smiling  
  
to.......................................................................... ..  
  
..................hush now my baby......................sleep and remember  
  
this river lullaby............................when you dream............safe  
  
from all harm......................holding you I'm smiling  
  
to.......................sleep and remember.....................and I'll be  
  
with you.......................this river lullaby....................when you  
  
dream..........................................I'll be with when you  
  
dream.............  
  
The woman turned to Sakura and started to walk towards her.  
  
" Who are you?" Sakura asks  
  
"I'm........."  
  
"Sakura? Sakuuuuuuraaaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed, sending a small stuffed animal flying into the wall  
  
across from my bed.  
  
"That's it I am going to stop trying to wake you up from now on." He said  
  
flapping his little white wings.  
  
"Sorry Kero I was just having the strangest dream." I explain to him.  
  
"That's O.K. What was your dream about?"  
  
"Oh, well I can't remember much of it, but I do remember that there was some  
  
woman who was singing to me, calling me. But that's crazy what would she want  
  
with me?"  
  
"Expect the unexpected Sakura."  
  
"Oh Kero, can't you ever give any other advice. It's not even about the clow  
  
card's." I plead. He always gives me the same advice. I turn to look at my  
  
clock..!_!  
  
"Oh no! I'm late. Sorry Kero I gotta run." I practically yell. I jump into  
  
my school uniform and comb out my short messy hair. After making sure I look  
  
O. K, I run down stairs and snap on my roller blades, grab a piece of toast  
  
and my book bag along with my shoes and run out the door. I stuff the toast  
  
into my mouth as I blade down the street obviously not paying attention. Just  
  
as I swallow the last bit of my so called 'breakfast,' I ram full on into  
  
someone. Unfortunately for that person I ended up on top.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I ramble,  
  
getting off of the poor guy I landed on. I blushed hotly when I saw who I  
  
landed on. He had to be the cutest guy I'd ever seen. He had messy black  
  
hair, and deep green eye's that were similar to mine. Those gorgeous eye's  
  
were behind a pair if circle lensed glasses that were taped in the middle. He  
  
was skinny and looked as though he was around my age, though I had never seen  
  
him before.  
  
"That's okay. Uh, if you don' mind could you tell me which way Toemada  
  
Middle School is? I'm sort of lost." He asks me, totally snapping out of my  
  
day dreams.  
  
"Oh sure. Actually I'm headed there myself." I reply. He smiles at me and  
  
turns to his right.  
  
"Hey Ash!!!!!" He yells. And to my surprise another male voice answers back.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Come here, I want you to meet," he turns to me, "what's your name?"  
  
"It's Sakura." I say.  
  
"Thanks." He turns back "I want you to meet Sakura!!!"  
  
"Okay, you can stop yelling, I'm here." Replies another boy. He also had  
  
unruly black hair, but his eye's were a playful amber brown. "Who do you want  
  
me to meet?"  
  
"This is Sakura. She's gonna help us get to the school." He turns back to  
  
me. "You don't mind if we walk with you?"  
  
"Oh! Not at all. It would be nice to have some company, ah what is your  
  
name?" I say with one of my all to usual smiles.  
  
"Oop's, I guess I should have told you that first. I "m Harry Potter and  
  
this is Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Ash say's.  
  
"His sister was walking with us, but she ditched us and went to the school.  
  
She was the one who had the direction's, and we ended up getting lost." Harry  
  
continued.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot! Come on I'll take you guy's there." I giggled  
  
and started to slowly roller blade down the street, Harry and Ash walking on  
  
either side of me. We talked along the way as they made jokes and told me how  
  
they came to Toemada. I was laughing uncontrollably when we got inside the  
  
gate, and they were laughing right along with me. Harry stopped for a second  
  
and asked me where the office was. I pointed to my right.  
  
"It's right over there. Just keep walking straight and hang a left, you  
  
can't miss is it."I told him, still giggling a little. He looks at me and  
  
smiles.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." He said while bowing a little.  
  
"Oh no, thank you it was great hanging out with you guys. What are you doing  
  
after school?" I reply, doing my own little bow. Harry look's at Ash and they  
  
both nod. He turns back to me.  
  
"We aren't doing anything" He said.  
  
"Oh that's great! Madison and I were gonna hit the mall today after school,  
  
and it would be great if you would come. Lets meet at the gates okay."  
  
"Sure!" They say at the same time.  
  
"Well, I better get to class, I'll see you after school." We exchanged our  
  
good bye's and went our separate ways. Well, at least they did. I only took a  
  
few steps, before Madison ran up to me, her ever present video camera in hand.  
  
"Who were they?" she asked me.  
  
"Oh, we just kind of bumped into each other. There new here and they asked  
  
me for directions and we ended up walking to here together. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason. It got me a lot of good footage," she told me while smiling  
  
innocently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh Sakura, you should have seen the expression on Li and Meilins faces."  
  
She said, and burst out laughing. I just shook my head and started to drag  
  
her inside. She had calmed down a little by the time got to the classroom.  
  
When we took our seat's the warning bell rang. "For once I wasn't late, wait  
  
a minute didn't I run out of the house screaming I'm late?' I thought to my  
  
self 'Kero is going to get an earful when I get home tonight."  
  
"Class, I have special announcement. Today we have three new editions to  
  
the." Ms Mackenzie explained."Two students and a teacher helper." At the  
  
word's "Teacher Helper" the whole class groaned.  
  
"Not another teacher!!!" whined Meilin. The door opened and three people  
  
walked in. The first two were none other than Harry and Ash, who were looking  
  
rather uncomfortable in their new school uniforms. They smiled and waved at  
  
Sakura, who just smiled back, then turned back to face the class.  
  
" This is Harry Potter, he is an exchange student From London. And next to  
  
him is Ash Ketchum, who is a transfer student from Kanto." Ms Mackenzie  
  
stopped to take a breath and then continued, "And this is Serena Ketchum, who  
  
is our new teacher helper." Sakura looked at the third person in the room.  
  
Her hair was golden blond and tied up into two on top of her head with most  
  
of her hair trailing down to the floor. She was wearing a white blouse  
  
underneath a navy blue blazer, with a matching skirt that was cut right above  
  
the knee's. The outfit made her bright blue eye's shine even more. Sakura was  
  
staring at the woman in awe.  
  
'It's the woman from my dream!' thought Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile sitting hidden in a tree outside the window to the classroom to  
  
animal like figures were watching Sakura intently.  
  
"They are doing well so far," one of the creatures said.  
  
"Yes, well let's just hope they don't screw it up and end up blowing a new  
  
wall on the side of the building." The other one replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. The next chapter won't be up for a while. Yawn...It's  
  
too late at night to do this E-mail me and tell me what you think but please  
  
no flames I only like good reviews k?  
  
Li: Yeah like that will ever happen. This is the worst fan fic I've been  
  
forced to do yet!  
  
Me:(suddenly wide awake)!_! not you again! Here let me introduce you to one  
  
of Sakura's soon to be guardian's who I know ill love you. Hey Jolteon I  
  
think Li could use a thundershock attack to remind him why he shouldn't bad  
  
mouth my fic.  
  
Jolteon: Jolt!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: while Li regains his memory I'm gonna start on the next chapter and hope  
  
I don't fall asleep. Well, gotta run!! 


	2. Shocking Surprises

Quote-"Life Stinks No Matter Who You Are Or Where Your From"  
  
Me:Hi people!!!!!!!!! It's Me, I'm back with Chapter 2!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers:"................................................................... ..  
  
.............."  
  
Me:-_- () I don't know why I bother. I got absolutely no feedback!!!!!!  
  
Li:Doesn't surprise me.  
  
Me:Go away I'm in a state of depression right now.  
  
Li:Like I'm not?  
  
Me:Oh, shutup.I don't want your opinion.  
  
Li:Yes you do.  
  
Me:No I don't.(Okay I'm sick of using me so I'll be calling myself Luna. It's  
  
short for my screen name)  
  
Li:And by the way.......I don't like that Harry Potter kid. I'm telling you  
  
he's evil  
  
Scaredy:Your just jealous  
  
Luna:?.........Why are you here? This is my fic!?!  
  
Li:let's hope this girl can write..unlike Luna  
  
Scaredy:Shut up Li. ur the one who won't be kissing Sakura  
  
Li:(///Blushes///)  
  
Luna:You go girl  
  
Sakura:Hi everyone! Who's not going to kiss me? Whose Li jealous of?  
  
Scaredy:Oh...why don't you tell her Li?  
  
Luna:Yeah.... or you can go feed Jolteon  
  
Li:I....uhhh...i...i think Meilin is calling me.. Coming Meilin  
  
Luna:I think the readers are getting bored...lets continue with the fic  
  
Scaredy:Fine.. be that way..you just don't want to talk to me anymore. See  
  
what the insensitive author and I have to work with?( Scaredy runs out crying)  
  
Luna:Don't mind her she's always like that.Scaredy come back!(Runs after her)  
  
Sakura:".............."What just happened?  
  
Scaredy:u...sniff...don't..sob...care...sniff..bout..me..whaaaa!!  
  
Sakura: i think they need help  
  
Luna:Stop wailing Scaredy your hurting my ears!!!!  
  
Scaredy:whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: Hey wait. What happened to Li?  
  
Scaredy: sniffle...I ..think...he...went ...to find...Mei-lin  
  
luna:i'm going to "comfort scaredy"...u read the fic now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Clamp owns it. I don't, but I will someday. I will own every  
  
thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I will rule the world!!!!! (evil laughter)  
  
Luna:nah that won't work. Come Scaredy, we must plan for tomorrow night  
  
ScaredyWhat are we gonna do tomorrow night Luna?  
  
Luna: The same thing we do every night Scaredy try to take over the world!!  
  
Oh I mean Try to take over CCS.  
  
Scaredy:Can I have Li?  
  
Luna:Sure but I get Eriol (get's creepy/dreamy look in eyes)  
  
There Scaredy there Scaredy and the Luna Luna Luna Luna Luna  
  
(Scaredy:That was sooo unoriginal. Luna:-_-() I know!)  
  
REAL DISCLAIMER:  
  
Hey everyone. I OK, I know, I don't own ccs...don't keep reminding me...(even  
  
thought scaredy does) everything is owned by clamp..except for those like  
  
HP...he's property of j.k. the rest I made up... And I don't own any songs,  
  
or the Pokemon characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
The True Power Confined-  
  
Chapter 2, Shocking Surprises  
  
  
  
::::Lunch::::  
  
Sakura was sitting alone, under the Cherry Blossom Tree, thinking about her  
  
dream.  
  
' I wonder who that woman really is. She look's just like the one who was  
  
singing to me in my dream last night.'  
  
Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice two figures  
  
walk up to her. They looked at each other and grinned evilly.  
  
"Hey Sakura!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted at the same time. Sakura jumped to  
  
her feet in surprise. Harry and Ash were both laughing. She looked at them,  
  
and tried to glare but just couldn't get her face to look mean enough.  
  
'Geeze, Li makes this look so easy' She thought to herself.  
  
"So what are you guy's do'in here?" She asked.  
  
Harry sat down in her previous spot, and grabbed a potato chip from Sakura's  
  
Lunch box.  
  
"Eating. You?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking." Sakura said, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"About what?"Ash says sitting down next to her, and reaching for a chip.  
  
'I shouldn't tell them. But it's not about the Clow Card's, so what harm  
  
could it do?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Well, it's just this dream. There was some woman singing, and she looked  
  
just like your sister......Serena, right?"  
  
Ash smiled and nodded, but Harry jumped up and screamed,  
  
"It worked, I can't believe it, it worked!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash smacked his head against the tree, and buried it in his hand's.  
  
"Harry, you are an idiot." He groaned. Sakura looked at them for a few  
  
moment's before it hit her.  
  
She stood up, followed by Ash and said,  
  
"You two gave me that dream!?!?!?!?"  
  
Ash looked over at Harry who was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Well, Harry you dug this hole, and your going to get us out."  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Well, come on. We can't tell you in public."He said and grabbed Sakura's  
  
hand leading her over to where she was threatened by Li.  
  
Ash leaned against the fence. As Harry tried to find the right words. He had  
  
started a few sentences, but didn't finish any of them. Finally,  
  
"Well I can't exactly say this but maybe I can show you. Uhh, Ash could you  
  
help me?"  
  
"Sure, now watch closely Sakura." Ash said walking to Harry.  
  
"Okay." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ash. "Stupefy!" He  
  
yelled. The beam of light hit Ash and he was down unmoving. Sakura gasped in  
  
horror. Harry chuckled lightly at her then again pointed his wand at Ash and  
  
yelled, "Ennervate!" Ash slowly stood up and held his head with one hand. His  
  
other one was holding onto the fence. Harry was laughing at him. Ash growled  
  
at him and hit him upside the head.  
  
"You could of at least used the Jelly legs or the disarming spell,  
  
idiot!!!!!!"Ash punching him in the arm. Harry looked at Sakura. His Jade  
  
green eyes burning into her own.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, Sakura. Not even to other  
  
people who use magic. Okay?"  
  
"I promise Sakura said. Ash walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Trust me we aren't here to hurt you. Meet us at the entrance to the park, at  
  
9:00 tonight. We'll explain everything then."  
  
They both walked away, leaving a confused Sakura behind them.  
  
::::After School::::  
  
'That was weird.' Sakura thought to herself. Madison ran up behind her and  
  
once she saw Sakura's (in her opinion) kawaiii face, she pulled out her  
  
camera and started filming. (I know but I had to put that in Scaredy:Ya sure  
  
-_-)  
  
"Hey are you all right Sakura? You've been really spaced out today." Madison  
  
said while still recording.  
  
"I know Madison. But I have a lot of stuff on my mind." Sakura said, turning  
  
around and coming face to face with her best friend's video camera.  
  
"Madison, when are you going to stop doing that?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm...never." Sakura falls down anime style.  
  
"Only you Madison." Sakura giggled.  
  
"And besides Sakura. I got a lot of interesting stuff at lunch!! Meilin sure  
  
was pissed about it! Ohohohohohohohoh." (did I get that right?)  
  
"What happened Madison?"  
  
"Oh it was so funny! Li finally told Meilin to leave him alone and that he  
  
didn't love her the way she wanted him to. And then Meilin gets all ticked  
  
off and start's laying the blame on you...Hey where were you at lunch anyway?"  
  
"Oh I was around...." Sakura said walking outside.  
  
"Really? I saw you with those two guy's from this morning. What were there  
  
name's again?"  
  
"Harry and Ash." Sakura replied immediately.  
  
"Woah, you sure learned their names fast. Usually it takes you a while. You  
  
kept getting my name wrong for a week when we first met. What's changed? Oh,  
  
I know....."Madison said noticing Li at the front gate arguing with Meilin.  
  
They were only a few yard's away since Sakura and Madison had been walking  
  
the entire time. Unfortunately Sakura failed to notice this.  
  
"What do you know, Madison?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You like one of the new exchange student's don't you Sakura." Madison  
  
slightly raising her voice, so that Li and Meilin would hear. Sakura blushed  
  
a bit.  
  
" Ma..Madison." Sakura choked out.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"Madison replied in too sweet and innocent of a voice.  
  
"Uhhh, I have to go now see ya tomorrow Madison." Sakura said running off.  
  
" Okay bye Sakura!!!!!" Madison yelled after her.  
  
Sakura ran a few blocks before slowing down to a walk. She stood there  
  
thinking about what Madison had said. She didn't have much time to think  
  
though. A rustling noise in the bushes next to her, startled her out of her  
  
thoughts. She looked to her left just in time to see a lage figure spring out  
  
at her. Before she even had time to yell let alone move, the figure had her  
  
pinned down. It lowered it's head, opened it's mouth  
  
and......................................................................... ..  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
.....started licking her. It was then she realized that a large pure black  
  
collie was standing over her licking her face, while a second collie, this  
  
one a pure white, was barking and jumping up and down. The large black dog  
  
moved back a bit and allowed her to sit up. She looked down at the two and  
  
studied them more closely. they each had a mark on their foreheads but they  
  
were different. The black collie had a gold star, and the white one had a  
  
pink heart which matched her light happy sky-blue eyes. The black collie had  
  
fiery brown eyes that looked at Sakura with interest. Sakura looked at the  
  
two for a few moments then continued to walk home.  
  
When she reached for the handle to her front door she hard a loud bark behind  
  
her. Sakura tuned around to see the two dogs sitting on the porch steps.  
  
Sakura was about to shoo them away when they both cocked their heads to the  
  
side, and put on cute little puppy dog faces. Being the warm hearted person  
  
she is, Sakura couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, all right you little beggars. Come on." Sakura called. The two  
  
dogs stood up and ran through the open door.  
  
Sakura went into the kitchen and to get a few snacks the dogs might like.  
  
Fortunately her dad was on a business trip and Tori was staying spending  
  
night at Julian's.  
  
When she came out she found the two dog's sitting patiently by the door. she  
  
walked over to the table and the dog's followed. She put down the food, and  
  
watched them eat. When they were done she put the bowls into the sink, and  
  
when she walked out the black collie was sitting near the CD player, and the  
  
white collie was holding something in it's mouth.  
  
She, or what Sakura guessed to be a she, walked up and handed the item to  
  
Sakura. She recognized it to be a CD cover that was open.(O.K if anyone is  
  
confused it's that piece of paper in the CD case that sometimes has the  
  
lyrics to a song in it. k?)She looked at the words and noticed it was the  
  
lyrics to My Heart Will Go On.(the love theme from Titanic, personally I  
  
hated the movie but mmmppph) Sakura looked back to the collie who barked a  
  
few times.  
  
"You want me to sing this?" Sakura asked. She wasn't to sure what she was  
  
doing but it was worth a try. The dog barked and sat up on it's hind leg's,  
  
while wagging it's tail.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura walked over to the couch and started  
  
singing.  
  
  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And your here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
There is some love that will not  
  
go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on........................  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......................  
  
As Sakura finished the hum she looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh no! It's almost time to meet Harry and Ash at the park!" Sakura stood up  
  
and rushed out the door the two dog's in hot pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna:Oooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Cliff hanger!  
  
Li:(spits out the gag)That is if anyone is reading this!  
  
Luna:Go ahead and insult me Li. I don't care!  
  
Li:What do you mean you don't care! And will you get off of me!!!!!!(camera  
  
zooms out(By the way Madison tapes these little 'chats') to see Li tied to a  
  
chair, with Scaredy siting on his lap, hugging him)  
  
Scaredy:Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much  
  
Luna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna:What you didn't think I was serious in that Disclaimer? I snuck into  
  
Clamp headquarters while you were reading the fic and stole a few  
  
characters.(Camera zooms out further to see Eriol tied to a chair, with Luna  
  
sitting on his lap.)  
  
Eriol:Can I go now?  
  
Luna:No!!!!!!You belong to me!!!  
  
Scaredy:Yayyyyyyyyy!!! There ours. Now I can have my Li-chan all to myself.  
  
Luna:And I can have my Eri-chan!  
  
Eriol:Can you please not call me that?  
  
Luna:I'll call you what I want to call you! K Eri-chan.  
  
Scaredy:I hope you've figured out were girl's by this point.  
  
Luna:Is anyone else pissed about them changing Eriol's name to Eli Moon? That  
  
is such a horrible name. I hope they didn't make him a girl!;_;  
  
Eriol: :::sweatdrop:::  
  
Li:(laughing uncontrollably)  
  
Luna&Eriol: :::Glare:::  
  
Luna:(smacks Li upside the head)Shut up!!!!  
  
Eriol:I'm starting to like her more and more!  
  
Scaredy: :::Glare::: Oh I know you did not just hit my Li!!(Stands up)  
  
Luna:Oh you know I did girlfriend!(Stands up also)  
  
Scaredy:(pounces on Luna)  
  
(Catfight breaks out, and dust flares up creating a cloud and blocking the  
  
two from view except for the occasional fist or foot)  
  
Sakura:(walks in, sees the two fighting):::sweatdrop:::(notices Li and Eriol  
  
tied to the chair's):::larger sweatdrop:::  
  
Eriol:Fifty bucks on Luna!!!  
  
Li:Forty-nine on Scaredy!!!!!  
  
Scaredy:(still fighting) Hey!!!!!!  
  
Li:I'm not rich!!  
  
Sakura:Can we please stop now?  
  
Luna: Untill Chapter 3(bites Scaredys arm)  
  
  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Scaredy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop biting me!!!!!!  
  
Luna:(Chomp, Chomp, Chomp)  
  
Li,Eriol,&Sakura: ::::::sweatdrop:::::: 


	3. Wizards, Super Hero's, Talking Dogs, Oh ...

Luna:Ok were back!  
  
Scaredy:(scaredy walks in with bandages and bruises) Yes, we are, and we're  
  
both in pain from last chapters "little fight" which I won  
  
Luna:Did not! I did!!  
  
Scaredy:Don't mind her, she's in denial, Eriol got loose and dumped her Li  
  
stayed though, but I had to let him go, Sakura was throwing fireballs at me.  
  
Sakura walks in  
  
Luna:That didn't happen!  
  
Sakura:What are you talking bout Scaredy? Li tried to bite you so you'd get  
  
off him  
  
(Scaredy blushes but hides it quickly)  
  
Scaredy: If ya want to get technical  
  
Luna:I'm bored!!!!!!!!!!! Let's watch a movie!!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Luna  
  
Luna:What?  
  
Scaredy:Uhh...don't u have a fic to present?  
  
Luna:We can do that to, come on it'll be fun......  
  
Li:That's what people say about drugs..... no, please don't let her present  
  
the fic, it's to horrible, no one deserves that much torture in one  
  
fanfiction!  
  
Scaredy:Stop that Li, or I'll tell Sakura your secret  
  
Luna:( ignores them) Any suggestions?  
  
Sakura:The Mummy!  
  
Luna:But Sakura I thought things like that scared you?!?  
  
Sakura:Yeah but Brendan Frasier is sooooo cute!  
  
Li:(li gets weird look on face)He's not THAT great  
  
Sakura:Yes he is (Glares at Li)  
  
(Scaredy and Luna giggle at Li blushing)  
  
Luna:We are not watching that!  
  
Harry:How bout Charlies Angels?  
  
Luna:Huh? When did you get here?  
  
Li:(glares at Harry)  
  
Scaredy:I think the ppl r restles...look, u can see them snoozing already  
  
Li:Yeah, and they don't do that until the fic begins  
  
Luna:Well than pick a movie!!  
  
Scaredy: okay Luna...breath. O.K Pearl harbor, I'd pick Josh Hartnett over Li  
  
any day  
  
Luna:That's not on video yet! I'm not paying for movie tickets and food!!  
  
Li:I ain't watchin that.  
  
Sakura:Whose Josh Hartnett? He sounds cute!  
  
Li:(getting mad at Scaredy) I'll kill you (still looking at Scaredy)  
  
Luna:Don't threaten her!  
  
Scaredy:Yeah!!!!!!  
  
Luna:Right, cuz it's my job  
  
Scaredy:Yeah!! Wait a minuet! Hey!  
  
Luna: ^_^  
  
Scaredy:(answering Sakura's question) Oh, he's so cute!!!! and in the movie,  
  
there's a scene with him and no shirt!!!  
  
Sakura:Tell me more!  
  
Scaredy:Okay, he's tall, brunet, great abbs...(gets dreamy look on face)  
  
Luna:No more...we have a fic to present here  
  
Scaredy:Fine, party pooper  
  
Luna:Anyway we are watching Jurassic Park. My all time fav  
  
Sakura:Sounds great!  
  
Everyone looks at her  
  
Scaredy:Yes, that's what I want to see, ppl getting l=killed and slaughtered,  
  
then to have excinct dinos tear ME apart  
  
Sakura:Nevermind, I don't want to see it  
  
Harry:Doesn't bug me! I wanna sit next to Sakura though  
  
Scaredy:Well, while we fight, u read the fic...see at the end of the chapter  
  
if, we survive.....correction, if Harry survives  
  
Li: :::GLARE:::  
  
Harry:(Put's arm around Sakura)  
  
Li: (pounces on Harry and they start to fight)  
  
Luna:Can we start now?  
  
Scaredy:How much ya got on Li?  
  
Luna:I don't know, they both have magic  
  
Sakura:Yeah! kick! Ow! that's gotta hurt (looks at them) What?  
  
Luna and Scaredy:(sweatdrop and fall anime style)  
  
Sakura:Well, since they're unconscious, I'll intro the fic here's chap . 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::DISCLAIMER::  
  
Hey did you guys like the last one? he he I know it was soooooooo original!!  
  
Scaredy:??? Who is she talking to?  
  
Sakura:Are those stuffed animals?  
  
Eriol:One of them looks like Kero....  
  
Sakura:You think it's alive??  
  
Eriol:No...Is that a doll form of you, Li, and Meilin??  
  
Sakura:Oh my god!!!  
  
Scaredy and Eriol:What??  
  
Sakura:We aren't geting any money for those dolls!!!  
  
Everyone in earshot: ::Falls down unconsious::  
  
Luna: ::Keep's yaking:: Oh, the disclaimer? I don't own any thing!!!!!!!!  
  
There ya happy, ::starts crying:: all I wanted to do was write a fic without  
  
a disclaimer.. is that so much to ask!!!! ::runs out::  
  
Scaredy:She can be very frightening at times.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The True Power Confined  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wizards, Super Heroes, Talking Dogs?? Oh my!!!!!  
  
::Sakura's P.O.V.::  
  
'I'm soooooo late' my mind screamed at me. I looked back and noticed the two  
  
dogs following me.  
  
'Thats wierd, why would they follow me?' I thought. 'No time for  
  
that.....must..keep running...' I was getting so tired, I felt myself slow  
  
down to a walk before I collapsed.  
  
'Why did I get so tired?' I asked myself.....  
  
::Normal P.O.V.::  
  
The dogs noticed something was wrong. They stood on either side of Sakura,  
  
heads low, and ready to spring and attack at a moment's notice.  
  
Then it came, a large monster pounced on the white dog bringing her down. The  
  
other waited shielding Sakura knowing he must protect her at all costs...even  
  
if it ment giving his life. The monster was tall and not to mention ugly. It  
  
was covered with red spikes, and no skin showed except for its head. It was  
  
round in shape and looked like a snow man. Just a big, round, spiky body, and  
  
a small oval head.  
  
"Makutana!" It shouted and threw itself towards the two, but it wasn't  
  
halfway there when...........CRASH............ it was hit by a large fireball  
  
and knocked off course.  
  
"Good job Charizard...Return" Cried a boy in full body armor. (if ya wanna  
  
know what it looks like watch Sailor Moon, it's the one where they fight  
  
queen Barrell, or whatever Darians wearing it...)  
  
Sakura looked up in time to see what looked like a dragon disappear into thin  
  
air.  
  
"Hey you all right?" Sakura looked up to see Harry in a black tuxedo with  
  
matching top hat, and white gloves. He was holding a plain white eye mask, he  
  
looked at Sakura for a few seconds then put it back on.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired.." Sakura responded.  
  
"Okay time to work your magic..."Harry said to someone Sakura couldn't see.  
  
"I'd love to, but that monster knocked my partner a good one before you three  
  
failures showed up." Replied a new male voice.  
  
"Will you stop calling us failures!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Only if you stop calling me a mangy mutt." The voice replied.  
  
"Oh forget this... Do your thing Moon child." Harry called.  
  
"Right..........." A female voice answered, "Moon..Spiral..Heart...Attack"  
  
She cried.  
  
"What just happened?" Sakura asked totally confused. Two new figures walked  
  
up to her. One bent down and helped Harry pick up Sakura. The third person  
  
stood in front of her, face in shadow. She smiled and stepped into the light.  
  
"Detransformation." She said.(I don't know if thats true it just sounds neat  
  
^_^) Sakura recognized her at once.  
  
"Serena!!" (we all saw that one coming..-_-)  
  
~*~20 minutes later at the park~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight... Your a Pokemon trainer, and the Moon Prince.  
  
Your a wizard, and some super hero named Tuxedo Rose." Sakura said pointing a  
  
them one by one.  
  
"Well, Tuxedo Mask was taken.. It was the best name left." Harry told her.  
  
"O-kaaay. And you are Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess. And now your  
  
claiming that these dogs are my guardians. So how does this all connect to  
  
me?" Sakura said petting the white collies head.  
  
"Well, heres the story. My brother and I are the last living descendants of  
  
Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom. That is until a few weeks ago when these  
  
dogs showed up at our front door." Serena paused for a moment recalling the  
  
events,  
  
" They claimed to be the guardians of Ash's younger twin sister. We didn't  
  
know that there were more of us until then. We came to Toemada to find her.  
  
And so far all we know is that she is living here and is around the age of  
  
10. She could be anywhere, or anyone. We have no clue and because of all the  
  
magic here it's throwing off our equipment."  
  
"But why are you telling me this? What can I do?" Sakura said standing up.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"There is a lot you can do. You have strong magic powers. Stronger then even  
  
you know." Ash said gripping her shoulder.  
  
"Hey why don't you explain it ya mangy mutts!" Harry shouted from his  
  
position in a tree. The two dogs growled at the nickname, but did as told.  
  
They stood across from each other and the markings on their foreheads  
  
started to glow white. A heart shape beam came from the white dog, and a star  
  
came from the black. The two shapes met and materialized into a broach.  
  
It was in the shape of a star, and the body of it was gold, with little pink  
  
heart trimming around the edge and a large pink heart in the center.  
  
"Whats that?" Sakura asked as she gazed in awe at the little object.  
  
The two dogs walked to Sakura, the broach floating between them.  
  
"I am Black Midnight. And this is my partner White Heart. We are the  
  
guardians of Sailor Galaxy Moon, and the youngest Moon Princess.(I know I  
  
couldn't come up with anything good..sue me!) Our quest is to find the the  
  
youngest Moon Child." The Black dog explained.  
  
"Yes, and you Sakura are Sailor Galaxy Moon." White Heart said, looking at  
  
Sakura. She then turned to her mate with a pleading look. She used her  
  
Psychic powers to communicate with only him. 'Black, we have to tell her. She  
  
needs to know. If we don't train her soon enough she'll be killed in battle.'  
  
Black Midnight just sighed. Then said out loud,  
  
"Your right, it is our responsibility." Everyone just stared at him. He  
  
turned to look at Sakura. "You, Sakura Avalon, are the Moon princess."  
  
Everyone gasped and Sakura was about to pass out.  
  
"Me!! A princess? But I can't be!! I'm a ditz!!!!!" Sakura said.  
  
Ash and Harry snickered.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth Serena is an even bigger ditz then you. She can't  
  
even walk and chew gum at the same time!!!" Ash explained.  
  
"Yeah, but thats her fake identity. She has to act that way." Harry  
  
continued.  
  
"So that means I've been living a lie?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, not exactly. You see you lucked out and are pretty much the same as you  
  
were on the moon kingdom." Harry told her, "But they have to play the role  
  
of idiots. That's why they were eager to come here. They could be themselves."  
  
"Yes, and now that we found you we have to train you!" Black said.  
  
"That's right, you have to relearn everything that you knew when you were a  
  
princess." White Heart explained.  
  
"And your training starts at dawn." Harry told her while putting his arm  
  
around Sakura and leading her to the park entrance. "So you should go to  
  
sleep now."  
  
He stopped at the gates, and waved while Sakura walked back to her house. He  
  
smiled and blushed a little as he watched her go. 'So she is the moon  
  
princess. Serena was right, for once. Maybe this engagement won't be so bad  
  
after all. She is kinda cute...okay she's gorgeous. I can't wait to see her  
  
again.' He turned and walked back to the others still thinking about  
  
Sakura.....The New Moon Princess, Ash and Serenas little sister, Sailor  
  
Galaxy Moon. And his fiancee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna: Whew, that was a lot of information. Sakura is engaged to Harry!!! Ha  
  
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Bet no one saw that coming!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry I'm a true blue S&S Fan!!! ^_^ I just like to make Li jealous. So  
  
far Sakura hasn't captured the Mirror card yet but we'll hear about it later  
  
in the story. He he he he he I can't wait to get to the Sakura card Arch. He  
  
he wonder how every one will react to Eriol??  
  
Scaredy:Whoa, Godzilla kicks ass!!!!!  
  
Sakura:You said it!!  
  
Luna:Yep we decided on the new Godzilla movie. The one where he trashes  
  
Manhattan.^_^  
  
Well we will see you in the next chapter!! And please send me feed back!!!!!  
  
So far I've only gotten 2 letters!!!!!!! ;_; Thanks to the two people who  
  
sent them to me!!!  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry about this chapter being short. I'll try to make it longer next time!!!! 


	4. Out-takes Ch. 1-3

Luna look's at watch...)  
  
Luna:Where are they? Darn CCS Characters. I can understand Sakura being late  
  
but......"  
  
Cast of CCS:We're here!  
  
Luna:About time!! You guy's are five hours late! What were you doin!  
  
All:"................."  
  
Sakura:No comment.  
  
Cast of pokemon,Sailor Moon,&Harry Potter:We made it!.....Are we late?  
  
Luna: :::sigh::: This is going to be a long fic.  
  
~*Chapter one*~  
  
Mmmmmmm...five more minutes." Sakura yawns and rolls over......Crash......and  
  
falls out of bed.  
  
Sakura:Ouchie!!  
  
Luna:Cut!!Sakura!!  
  
Sakura:Sorry. Anyone have a band aid?  
  
Scaredy:Sorry, I do make up  
  
Luna: :::Sigh:::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero:"Sakura? Sakuuuuuuraaaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura hit's Kero and knock him unconsious.  
  
Sakura:Oops  
  
Everybody:Ow! he's gonna feel that one later  
  
Luna:Medics!!!!! Were gonna skip this part, Kero is in the E.R.  
  
Sakura:I don't hit that hard!  
  
Scaredy:We don't need to see it. With a lil o my make up, Li will look  
  
exactly like Kero  
  
Li:Ohhhhhhh no you don't! I'm not dressing up like that stuffed animal!  
  
(Scaredy jumps on Li forcing him into the clothes while applying makeup)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura: stuffs the toast into her mouth and.....keeps going?  
  
Luna:Huh? Where's Harry  
  
(scene switches to a closet)  
  
Harry:Hey, how you doin?  
  
Girl: ::Giggles:: Hi Harry  
  
Luna:Harry!!! your scene is up!!!  
  
Harry:Ok!...look I have to go now, I'll see u later, right?  
  
Luna:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Hold me back!  
  
Scaredy:Why are u guys holding her back? Let her kill him.  
  
Luna:okay let's just try it again ::mutters::lousy overpaid actors::Will  
  
someone get that slut out of here!!  
  
**Take 2**  
  
Sakura swallows the toast and...crash...lands on top of Brendan Frasier?  
  
Luna:What are you doing here?  
  
Brendan:(ignores the author)Are you Sakura Avalon? I love your show! Can I  
  
have your autograph?  
  
Sakura: ::Blush::  
  
Li: ::Glare::  
  
Luna:Security!!! Get him out of here!! and make sure everyone knows this is a  
  
closed set!!!  
  
**Take 3**  
  
Sakura swallows the toast and....crash....hit the wall.  
  
Sakura: Owww. I turned to soon.\_/ And I hear you laughing Ash!!!!!!  
  
Scaredy:No amount of make up will take that bruise away  
  
Luna: ::sigh:: It's so hard to get good help these days.  
  
**Take 4**  
  
Sakura:swallow's the toast and...crash...fell on top of Li?!?!?  
  
Luna:Li you're not even in this chapter  
  
Scaredy:I bet he's enjoying this  
  
Luna:I bet she isn't.  
  
Li:You bet  
  
Sakura:Li please let me up! I would like to finish the take!!! Now!!!!!!!  
  
Li: ::blushes:: ::mutters::Dang....  
  
Sakura:Tori!!!!!  
  
Tori:What...I'm busy.  
  
Scaredy:No he isn't, he's checkin himself out in the mirror. ^_^  
  
Luna:Li is......  
  
Tori:What is that brat doin to my sister!  
  
Scaredy:The same thing u tried to do to me backstage!  
  
Luna:He did?  
  
Tori:I have no clue what your talking about.  
  
Scaredy:Really? I have witnesses.  
  
Luna:Lets just do the next scene. -_-()  
  
Sakura:[Offstage] Li! that tickles.  
  
Luna: :::sweatdrop::: ()  
  
Scaredy: ::comes up to Luna:: Actor's these days...  
  
Luna:You sound like my grandmother.-_-()  
  
Scaredy: :sweatdrop::()  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Mackenzie:....and next to him is Ash.....How do say his last name?  
  
Luna:Ketchum! Like ketchup! ::sigh:: Lousy actors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile sitting hidden in a tree outside the window to the classroom two  
  
animal like figures were watching Sakura intently. ::Slip::crash::  
  
Black Midnight:Oww  
  
Cast:laughing  
  
Scaredy:And I thought I was clumsy! Li! make up!  
  
Li:Get it yourself  
  
Black Midnight:Anyone have an asprin or some iodine?  
  
Scaredy: here...Li has it in with his steroids and sex enhancers  
  
Luna&Sakura:Li?!?  
  
Eriol:Hey where did you get those?  
  
Madison:Yeah Eriol could use em!  
  
Eriol:Hey it's for my cousin!  
  
Luna:Eriol you don't have a cousin.  
  
Eriol:Okay I lied ther for suppi and Nakuru.  
  
Suppi&Nakuru:Hey!!!  
  
Scaredy:Li tried to use them on me!! He was drunk I think  
  
Luna:?.?  
  
(Everyone stares at Li)  
  
Sakura:Smacks Li upside the head.  
  
Li: ......................unconsious.  
  
Luna:Medics....no wait thats not right I don't care about about his  
  
health...Replacement!!!  
  
Sakura:Oop's, I guess I do hit that hard! ^_^()  
  
Scaredy:That's it! no amount of make up is going to make Tori look like Li!  
  
Luna: ::Groan:: Can we please finish the chapter?  
  
Scaredy:What? U have a century or two free also?  
  
Luna: ::groan::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
Scaredy:I don't care if ur good, no one can do this this.  
  
Luna: (In a hospital bed) WHAT!!!!!!!!!(shouting at the top of her lungs)  
  
Scaredy:Oop's! I should of listened to her during that intro to the fic to  
  
stop wailing!!  
  
Luna:WHAT????????????????  
  
Scaredy:Nevermind  
  
Luna:WHAT????????  
  
Scaredy:Since Luna is temporarily deaf/insane. I'll direct! You heard me  
  
people let's move!!!  
  
(no one listens to Scaredy)  
  
Scaredy:Move it, we have a fic ta do!!  
  
(everyone just sits there)  
  
Scaredy:Come on...Hey? Where's Eriol? ::Crash::Large prop falls on Scaredy.  
  
Cast:Yeah!!! Now we can take a break!  
  
Scaredy:Ok, I didn't want to do this, but u made me  
  
(Scaredy pulls out a tv and pops in a tape of Barney)  
  
Everyone:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Scaredy:Now, will u ppl listen to me?  
  
Luna:Yeah!! Now come on we have work to do!!!  
  
Cast:(Nods heads)  
  
Scaredy:Now, anyone got donuts?  
  
Luna&cast: ::falls down::  
  
Scaredy: ::sweatdrops::..did I say something?  
  
Luna:Nevermind let's just get started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Take One**  
  
Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice two figures  
  
walk up to her. then.....::trip::rolls down the hill::hits a few trash  
  
cans::and falls on the prop guys::  
  
Harry:Oop's. Heh heh. Sorry Ash!  
  
Ash (looks up)I'll oop's you ya moron!  
  
Harry: Is he gonna kill me?  
  
Sakura: Probably...You've been triping him all morning!!  
  
(Harry runs off of the set with Ash in hot pursuit)  
  
Harry:I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash:YEAH RIGHT!! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID IN THE LAST TWO TAKES!!!!!!!  
  
Luna:::Sweatdrop::() Okay let's just do the next scene, shall we?  
  
Scaredy:Sounds good to me. I wonder how much makeup I'll need to use on those  
  
two?  
  
Luna: ::sweatdrop::()  
  
Scaredy:What? What did I say this time?  
  
Luna:Nevermind.  
  
Sakura:Ummmm......I think Harry and Ash are in the next scene.  
  
Luna:So????!!!!  
  
Scaredy:They are currently not on the set.  
  
Luna: +_+() Did they leave the door open?  
  
Scaredy: (looks around)Yeah.....Why??  
  
Luna:Oh no.....  
  
(Actor's and anime characters flood into the set)  
  
Luna:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leonardo Decaprio:Sooo..Sakura? Want to star in Tittanic 2 with me??  
  
Sakura: ::BLUSH!!:: Uhhh..........  
  
Li:NOOOOOO!!!!!! Go back to your last 6 girlfriends. Pervert.  
  
Luna:Get these people out of here!!!!!!!! Security!!!!  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
Luna:That's all of them. I hope.  
  
Li:Me too. That was the most frightening expirience I've ever had......  
  
Luna:What was?  
  
Li:All those guys near my poor innocent cherry blossom.  
  
Luna:Hey where is Sakura?  
  
Security:Oh........she was supposed to stay?  
  
Luna:You idiots!!!!!!! Of course she was supposed to stay!!!! She's the star  
  
of the goddamn fic!!!!!!!!! You people should be fired! ::sigh:: now I know  
  
how every other author feels.  
  
Sakura: ::outside banging on window:: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WANT ME TO BE IN  
  
THE THIRD BLAIR WITCH PROJECT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna:Oh no they don't. (runs to window, opens it and shouts..) She's  
  
busy!!!!! Go bug Kyralea!!! Or Angel, or some other fan fic writer that's far  
  
away from here!!!!!!!!  
  
Scaredy:I think we lost her.  
  
Luna:(Pull's Sakura in)Ohh thank god...She's not hurt. Her clothes are ripped  
  
in quite a few places though....  
  
Sakura:Tell me about it.(tries to hold up the front her shirt which is  
  
falling down)  
  
Li: ::Staring at Sakura::  
  
Luna:Well let's get you into costume then. Scaredy, could you get the  
  
costumes.  
  
Scaredy: ....................Those were costumes?  
  
Luna:(calmly/restaining rage) What did you do.  
  
Scaredy:I kinda sorta accidentally..........  
  
Luna:Well??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scaredy:(in a small voice) Sold them on Ebay.......  
  
Luna: \_/********* You did what?!?!?!?!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!!! (get's  
  
up and starts to strangle Scaredy) You weren't supposed to do that till we  
  
finished the fic!!!  
  
Cast: ::sweatdrop:: ::choke:: ::continues to get strangled::  
  
~*~5 minutes later~*~  
  
Luna:Okay...the costume problem has been fixed Scaredy and I are out of the  
  
E.R. and everybodys happy......  
  
Li:I wonder how many pain killers they gave her........  
  
Sakura:I think they gave too many. She just passed out.  
  
Luna:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Cast: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Scaredy:If they gave me more pain killers then her how come i haven't  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........  
  
Cast: ::bigger sweatdrop::()  
  
Sakura:They need professional help.  
  
Cast: ::nods heads::  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
**Take One**  
  
The monster was tall and not to mention ugly. It was covered with red  
  
spikes, and no skin showed except for its head. It was round in shape and  
  
looked like a snowman. Just a big, round, spiky body, and a small oval head.  
  
"Makutana!" It shouted and threw itself towards the two, and......started to  
  
deflate.  
  
Sakura: Huh?  
  
The "monster" landed at her feet.  
  
Black Midnight: Does this mean we can break for lunch?  
  
**Scene five Take One**  
  
It was hit by a large fireball and knocked off course.  
  
"Force Know My Plight Release the light......LIGHTNING!!!!" Cried a boy in  
  
full body armor.  
  
Cast: ::laughing::  
  
Ash:I'm sorry, I couldn't resist...Can you blame me? Okay lets go for real  
  
now.  
  
Sakura:That was good. You actually sounded concieted enough to be him!!!!!!!  
  
Li:Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Scene Five Take Two::  
  
It was hit by a large fireball and knocked off course.  
  
"Good job Charizard...Return" Cried a boy in full body armor.  
  
Charizard just looked at Ash, then used Flamethrower on his head.  
  
Cast: ::Starts laughing::  
  
Charizard: ::Notices the whole cast, then starts attacking us...::  
  
Luna: ::screaming:: ASSSHHHHH!!!!!!! I thought you trained this thing!!!!  
  
Ash:Oop's......So did I........eheh heh.  
  
**Scene Seven Take One**  
  
"Hey you alright?" Sakura looked up to see Harry in a black tuxedo with  
  
matching top hat, and white gloves. He was holding a plain white eye mask, he  
  
looked at Sakura for a few seconds then put it back on..."Ow my eye!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura starts laughing.  
  
"Ow!! No seriosly I think my eye is bleeding."  
  
Sakura laughs harder.  
  
"I'm not acting!! Oh stop the camera!!!"  
  
Luna:I knew I should have done an AAMRN................ ::sigh::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna:Okay that's all for now I'll be back soon!! 


	5. Momoiro Senshi (or pink warrior)

I had no clue people would like this fic so much! and thank's a bunch for the nice reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay here it is...the long awaited chapter four.... I know its been like two months, I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!! My computer busted and I had almost finished ch. four, but it got deleted, and I've been to lazy to write it, so now I'm rewriting it and its completely different. So time has passed since the last chapter (in the story) and Sakura only has to capture two more clow cards. Plus the moon gang have been training her to use her powers, plus martial arts. Its also summer! I know.... its alot of stuff to skip, but oh well. Lets do the disclaimer, and its on to the fic. Oh yeah, and I'm switching to the Japanese names k?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Luna: ::twirls pencil between fingers:: Drat, I have to think of a fanart in the next few seconds!!! Too much pressure!! ;_; Whaaa!!! Me want a scanner!!!  
  
Li: Um...you aren't doing a fanart...its the disclaimer...stupid. -_-  
  
Luna: Shut up!! ::sigh:: fine I don't own 'em so we can start the fic now. YAY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The True Power Confined  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Momoiro Senshi (or Pink Warrior)  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon behind you!!" Sakura shouted. Serena turned just in time to hit by the creatures long tail. The four were fighting by the penguin slide. Serena screamed as she was flung into the river from the impact. The monster charged toward Ash and threw him into the river as well. He surfaced next to Serena spitting some of the water out of his mouth.  
  
"Harry its coming your way!" Sakura shouted. Harry looked at the beast, but stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
"Damn it Harry, get out of the way!!" Sakura ran and pushed him out of the way, but landed on the concrete as he went flying into the river. She turned on her side her left leg pulled up to her chest, with her right leg straight out behind her. She looked to her left and saw the huge creature stampeding towards hers.  
  
She tried to move, but she wasn't fast enough. She let out a shriek of pain as it crushed her leg. She drew her sword for the golden sheath on her belt. It had a silver hilt, with a white blade. She raised it above her head and slamed it down.  
  
A blast of power shot out of it and went strait towards the monster. It turned around and saw the raw power coming at it. Sakura could of sworn it muttered something similar to 'oh shit', right before it turned into dust.  
  
She detransformed and looked at the river where her three soaked, and detransformed companions were climbing out. She giggled as Ash accidentally pulled Serena back in with a loud splash. Harry walked over smiling sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry for not moving.." he started. Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"Its alright. You would've done the same for me." Sakura tried to stand up, but fell back down onto the ground with a wimper of pain. Serena, who had finnaly made it out of the river, rushed to her younger sisters side. She looked down at Sakura's leg, and grited her teeth.  
  
~*~One Week Later~*~  
  
So far things had gone smoothly, (if you don't count Touya chasing Harry and Ash around the block twenty times.) and poor Sakura had to stay laid up in bed for the next six weeks, meaning she would have to go back to school the day after they took the cast off. Bummer.... Tomoyo of course had heard the news, and dragged Syaoran along with her to visit Sakura.  
  
"Come on Syaoran! We're only visiting her!" Tomoyo persuaded, as she draged Syaoran up the driveway.  
  
"And besides... I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." She grinned devilishly as Syaoran blushed.  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Syaoran asked as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Because our dear Sakura-chan broke her leg." Tomoyo answered.  
  
The door swung open and the two stared at the irl who answered the door. She sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran what are you two doing here?" Serena smiled at them despite the weird looks they were sending her.  
  
"You guys are here to see Sakura right?" They both nodded. There was crash from upstairs and some shouting.  
  
"Oh, now what? Um, you two just wait right here and I'll be back in a sec!" She quickly ran up the stairs leaving the two dumbfounded kids behind her. There were more crashes, but this time they could understand the shouting.  
  
"Well its not my fault you morons broke MY leg!!"  
  
"Well YOU didn't have to push me out of the way and then stand there like an idiot!!"  
  
"Guys would you just CALM DOWN!!!!!! There are PEOPLE downstairs!!!" It was quite for a few minutes. Then they all started shouting again,this time with a new topic.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us people were downstairs!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well you guys were fighting!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~Upstairs~*~  
  
The three turned to look at Ash, then they all sweatdropped realising what they had been doing and the mess they had made.  
  
"Uh.... anyone know how were gonna cleen up all the broken glass??" Sakura smiled and pulled out the erase card.  
  
"Like this!" She threw the card in the air and Erase started to do its job.  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were wondering what was going on. Kero flew, or rather was thrown down the stairs, and out the door. Tomoyo grabbed his tail and dragged him back.  
  
"Kero, what is going on?"  
  
"I can't tell you..." Tomoyo tightened her grip and Kero started to turn blue.  
  
"All right!!!! All right!!!! I'll tell you!"  
  
~*~Back Upstairs~*~  
  
"Hey, wheres Kero?"  
  
"Oh, I threw him downstairs." They all turned to look at Harry. Then it dawned on them.  
  
"On no....." Ash ran downstairs, followed by Harry.  
  
~*~Dowstairs(Again)~*~  
  
Ash practically flew down the stairs. Only to find Kero finishing the story.  
  
"And so I ate all the pudding and.." Harry and Ash fell down. Maybe the stuffed animal was useful................  
  
nah. Ash cleared his throat.  
  
"If your here to see Sakura you should just go home. She's um, asleep right now and really needs to rest so bye." Ash pushed them out the door slamming it behind them.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo shrugged, but left all the same. On the way out the gate they two collies sleeping in the shade. This was turning out to be one of the wierdest days of their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Back inside Sakura actually was asleep. Unfortunatly they had "accidentally" used the sleep card on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~~~Time Skip~~~  
  
*Sakura still has her cast and is getting it off in a week. All four of them are at the park*  
  
"This is sooo boring." Sakura stated. Serena and Ash had fallen asleep under a willow tree, and Harry was sitting next to Sakura on bench. The only thing to do was try and get heat stroke, and watch people walk, jog, or run by them to an ice cream stand.  
  
Sakura tilted her back to look behind her, and almost died of fright when she saw someone very close to her staring back.  
  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl jumped back from the sudden scream.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Sakura." Harry turned around and felt his face start to heat up. He quickly turned away embarresed. The girl smiled at them, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving Sakura.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm one of Harry's friends." Sakura smiled evily.  
  
"Harry you didn't tell me you had a Girlfriend!!!" Harry blushed even more, if that was possible.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Sakura. She's just a friend!"  
  
"Yeah, and thats a sunburn." Sakura replied pointing at his face.  
  
"Um, ah, I'll go get the others!" Harry stood up but was pushed back down by Sakura.  
  
"Theres an easier way." Sakura picked up a rock and threw it at the willow. The rock went through the branches and there was a muffled ow.  
  
"Hey! Get over here you guys!!" Serena crawled out and walked over to them.  
  
"Wheres Ash?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sleeping beauty needs more rest." Serena replied.  
  
"I know what'll wake him up. Why don't you two go get us some ice cream from the stand over there" Sakura pointed to a place nearby, and Serena, and Hermione walked over.  
  
Sakura looked over to where Harry was sitting only to find he wasn't there. There was a series of dull thuds coming from her right. She looked over to find Harry banging his head against the tree. She picked up her crutches and went over to put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that your going give yourself a concusion." she said. Harry looked up at her for a moment.  
  
"Thats what I was trying for." he stated going back to his previous task to knock himself senseless. With a sigh she grabbed his hand and led him away from the tree. Sakura sat down on the grass and motioned for Harry to do the same.  
  
"I've been watching you." Harry blushed a bit and so did Sakura. She wacked him on the head for thinking of something like that. (A/N: Not gonna tell u what it is ^_^ U can make up whatever on ur own.)  
  
"But anyway, your nervous as heck around Hermione. You like her don't you." Harry only blushed and Sakura took it as a yes. She smiled.  
  
"Then ask her out!"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because were engaged." This one took Sakura off gaurd.  
  
"We..we...we are??" Sakura squeaked out. Harry just nodded and Sakura felt faint.  
  
"We can decide not to be engaged right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then from now on we aren't!"  
  
"Okay. That was easier then I thought it would be."  
  
"Why do say that?"  
  
"Because I'm cute."  
  
"Don't push it Harry." She gave him a light tap on the head.  
  
"So now I'm going to get you and Hermione together! Right?"  
  
"Right.... Hey wait a minute." Sakura was already moving back to the bench, but was having some trouble. Stupid crutches.  
  
Sakura looked over at Hermoine, and smiled. Operation matchmaker was a go. All she needed now was to get Ash to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for now. My hands are getting really really cold!! ::Shiver::  
  
So Ja Ne Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks to the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very wonderful people who reviewed this fic!!!!! ^_^ But I want at least 20 reviews, or I won't put up the next chapter. and flames don't count!!!! 


End file.
